indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
T. Rex
T. Rex (oorspronkelijk Tyrannosaurus Rex, ook geschreven als T Rex of T-Rex) was een Britse rockband uit de jaren zestig en zeventig van de twintigste eeuw, opgericht door zanger/gitarist Marc Bolan. T. Rex wordt beschouwd als een van de eerste en belangrijkste glamrockbands. De simpele popstructuur van de band is van grote invloed gebleken op de latere hardrock, punk en new wave. Tyrannosaurus Rex In 1967 richt Bolan samen met percussionist Steve Peregrin Took (de artiestennaam komt van een personage uit de In de ban van de ring-trilogie) in Londen een folkband op, genaamd Tyrannosaurus Rex. De eerste paar jaren staat de band voornamelijk bekend als een hippiegroep met komische psychedelische teksten. In 1968 begint de band een samenwerking met producer Tony Visconti. Tyrannosaurus Rex brengt de eerste single uit, "Deborah", en de eerste twee albums, My people were fair and had sky in their hair... but now they're content to wear stars on their brow en Prophets, seers & sages, the angels of the ages. Met Took neemt Bolan nog één album op, Unicorn, maar na een rampzalige tournee door de Verenigde Staten gaan de twee uit elkaar. De single "King of the rumbling spires", afkomstig van dat album, is de eerste single van de band die is opgenomen met een elektrische gitaar, en tevens de eerste Britse hit. Voor het vierde album, A beard of stars, wordt Took vervangen door Mickey Finn. In 1969 brengt Bolan een poëzieboek uit, The warlock of love. Het boek wordt, dankzij een trouwe groep volgelingen die de band in drie jaar heeft opgebouwd, een bestseller. T. Rex In 1970 wordt de naam van de band ingekort tot T. Rex en ontwikkelt de band zich van de hippiefolk af richting door pop en rock-'n-roll beïnvloede rockmuziek: de band maakt meer gebruik van elektrische gitaren en de teksten zijn meer seksueel getint. De band treedt in de zomer op op het Holland Pop Festival en brengt op het Europese vasteland de single "By the light of the magical moon" uit, die flopt. De eerste echte grote hit, "Ride a white swan", bereikt eind dat jaar de tweede plaats in de Britse hitlijsten, en eind dat jaar wordt een nieuw album uitgebracht, T. Rex. Bassist Steve Currie en drummer Bill Legend worden aan de band toegevoegd. In deze line-up brengt de band de single "Hot love" op, die in het Verenigd Koninkrijk zes weken op nummer één staat en ook in andere landen een grote hit wordt. De single wordt opgevolgd door het eveneens zeer succesvolle "Get it on". In de herfst van dat jaar wordt het tweede album onder de naam T. Rex uitgebracht, Electric warrior, waarop de voltallige band voor het eerst te horen is. Tijdens optredens met de band geeft Bolan steeds meer aandacht aan het uiterlijk vertoon. Hij gaat make-up dragen, te beginnen met glitters op zijn gezicht. Het moment dat Bolan glitters op zijn gezicht gaat dragen tijdens een optreden in Top of the Pops in maart 1971 wordt over het algemeen beschouwd als het begin van de glamrock. Met het succes van de band weet T. Rex glamrock populair te maken onder een groot deel van de Europese jeugd. Tijdens optredens trekt de band steeds meer publiek, voornamelijk tieners. De populariteit van de band neemt in Engeland proporties aan die vergelijkbaar zijn met de Beatlemania (en uiteindelijk de bijnaam "T. Rextacy" krijgt). Aldaar behaalt de band vier nummer 1-hits, maar in de rest van de wereld is de populariteit minder groot. Enkel de singles "Hot love", "Get it on" en "Jeepster" (alle drie uit 1971) worden ook in Nederland Top 40-hits. "Get it on" is de enige single van de band die in de Verenigde Staten de Top-Tien weet te behalen. De plaat wordt aldaar uitgebracht met de titel "Bang a gong (Get it on)", vanwege de seksuele associaties die de oorspronkelijke titel met zich meebrengt. In 1972 stapt Bolan over naar EMI en begint daar zijn eigen label, T.Rex Wax Co. Hierop wordt het album The slider uitgebracht, met daarop de singles "Telegram Sam" en "Metal guru", die beiden nummer 1-hits worden in het Verenigd Koninkrijk maar in de rest van de wereld minder succesvol zijn. Het album zelf is het meest succesvolle album van de band in de Verenigde Staten. Na de top tien-hits "Children of the revolution", "Solid gold, easy action", "20th century boy" en "The groover" neemt in de loop van 1973 het succes van de groep ook in het Verenigd Koninkrijk duidelijk af. De hitformule lijkt uitgewerkt en Bolan heeft privéproblemen en ontwikkelt een drankprobleem. De jeugd heeft inmiddels andere idolen ontdekt, onder wie Donny Osmond en David Cassidy. Daarnaast moet hij om belastingtechnische redenen Engeland verlaten. In 1974 verlaat Legend de band. Verscheidene andere bandleden worden lid van de band, waaronder zangeres Gloria Jones (bekend van onder meer de oorspronkelijke versie van 'Tainted love'), die Bolans vriendin wordt. De populariteit van de band is zoals al gezegd vanaf 1973 tanende - alleen "Truck on (Tyke)" en "Teenage dream" worden nog enigszins behoorlijke hits. Het dat jaar uitgebrachte album Zinc alloy and the hidden riders of tomorrow weet geen succes te worden, en Bolan verbreekt zijn samenwerking met producer Visconti. Begin 1975 verlaat Finn, lid sinds 1969, de band. Het datzelfde jaar uitgebrachte album Bolan's zip gun weet geen hitalbum te worden. "New York City" wordt echter een onverwacht grote hitsingle in de zomer. In 1976/1977 klimt de band uit het dal. "I love to boogie" wordt in 1976 de laatste Top Twintig-hit van de band in het Verenigd Koninkrijk en het in 1977 uitgebrachte album Dandy in the underworld weet een bescheiden hit te worden. Bolan krijgt zijn eigen televisieshow, Marc, op ITV waarin artiesten als David Bowie en Generation X een gastoptreden geven. Op 16 september 1977 raken Bolan en Gloria Jones betrokken in een auto-ongeluk. De auto, bestuurd door Jones, botst tegen een boom aan, en Bolan is op slag dood. Jones overleeft het ongeluk en vlucht met hun zoontje Rolan naar de Verenigde Staten. Het in 1980 uitgebrachte compilatiealbum The unobtainable T. Rex bevat nooit eerder uitgebracht materiaal. De fanclub heeft alle rechten van het materiaal van Bolan opgekocht en brengt al jaren onontdekt materiaal uit op het label Marc on Wax. In 1985 wordt "T. Rex Megamix" een wereldwijde clubhit. In 1992 wordt "20th century boy" gebruikt in een reclamespot van jeansmerk Levi's. Externe link * Bio- en discografie Categorie:Britse rockband